Main Menu
The''' Main Menu''' is the first actionable screen which players see upon opening Kenshi. Many buttons here are also available through hitting Esc while in game. Continue When clicked, immediately loads the last save file you played with from the Saves 'folder. New Game Opens up the "Choose Your Beginning" menu to choose the Game Start you would like. Options range from a poor man with a dog, or a man hated by the Holy Nation that has a sword and a thousand cats! (The money cats) Opens up the "''Choose Your Beginning" menu to choose what Game Start you would like. Your options range from a homeless traveler with a canine companion, to a traveling Trader with a pack animal, to an armless left-for-dead traveler that was dumped in the middle of a desert! The choice is yours! Difficulty depends on your option. (''NOTE: 'Does not delete any saves that you previously had, so you can start as many games as you want.) Load Game Opens up a list of save files that you have stored to pick & choose which game you would like to continue. Import Opens up a list of save files to Import. Importing a save allows you to modify some options in the "Advanced" area. Importing your save files when you install new mods or ''when the game updates can save your save file from possible corruption and / or issues. ''Import Buildings option :"Import Buildings" imports all buildings (this includes outposts, houses, and farmsteads) that the player owns into an alternate save file. This allows you to save time with new characters, or create a safespace for a character earlier. Import Research option :Import Research carries over all the research you've done up to the point of that savegame. :"Import Research" imports all research (i.e all of the stuff in the tech tree that your characters have researched) into an alternate save file. This allows you to save time with research when starting a new game. Import Dead NPCs ''option :Import Dead NPCs preserves the statuses of unique NPCs in the world :If a character is dead, they will stay dead. If they were imprisoned they will fail to spawn, but the game will still consider them as imprisoned. While unchecking the option will bring back characters who have been killed or imprisoned over the course of the imported savegame. If you previously killed Esata of the Shek Kingdom, for example, un-checking this option would bring her back to life. :If unchecked this will also bring back dead unique party members (though you will need to recruit them again), and sometimes already recruited but still living party members respawn as well. This can cause some strange occurences, such as being able to recruit an identical clone of a unique party member. For example, if you recruited Beep in the previous save file, you might be able to recruit him ''again. Though it is inconsistent whether the bug occurs. Import Relations ''option : Import relations preserves your relationships with other factions. : For example, if you have allied with the Shek Kingdom they will still be your allies with the option checked, while if left un-checked they will return to 0 relations. This is true for enemy factions as well, who will return to being non-hostile if you upset them previously. This will not however make a faction that is initially hostile neutral to you, Fogmen and the like will still attack you on sight no matter what. Options Opens up the Options menu. Allows you to change a variety of things including Font Size, and modify settings that have to do with the game graphically and audibly. Also includes a subsection that allows you see what mods you currently have enabled, which can be useful to avoid save-file corruption or overlaps. Credits Credits for Kenshi! Includes the famous "''Chris Hunt"! Lots of great people. Exit Simply closes the game. Category:User Interfaces